


Blind Faith

by hirusen



Series: The Phoenix And The Faithful [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blind Character, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Reunions, Secret Crush, Surprise Kissing, Tags Are Hard, The Lighthouse (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: After all these years, he finally meets the man of his dreams.
Relationships: Osiris/Vance (Destiny)
Series: The Phoenix And The Faithful [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666477
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Blind Faith

**Author's Note:**

> The idea's been kicking in my head while my other stories decided to give me writer's block, so here!

"Are you sure about this, Osiris?" Named Warlock said nothing as he made his way out of the Infinite Forest, the Traveler's Chosen within its branches keeping the Vex busy while he was away. Sagira hovered before him as he took in the sight of Mercury once again. Outside of when the Red Legion tried to use his Sundial, and after the Guardian destroyed Panoptes, this is now the third time Osiris has willingly come out of the Forest. "Do you even know how he'll react to seeing you again?" The ex-Vanguard Commander chuckled as he made his way down the stairs and towards his destination. "The boy doesn't even realize we've met before."

He, of course, was talking about Brother Vance.

They've actually met a couple of times in the past, but Osiris made sure that his Light wouldn't be recognized by the disciple of his teachings when he did; after the accident that nearly took Vance's life, he developed a rare gift to sense the Light despite he himself being Lightless. Or...was he, truly? Having nearly died at the hands of a Guardian, perhaps the Traveler gifted a small amount of Light into the human so he could survive; he certainly ages like Guardians do after all.

"And what exactly were you wanting me to do? It's not like I can, you know, wander around without getting shot." Sagira nagged and her Guardian tossed her a smile, even though the fabric over his mouth didn't show it. "...I know you've been wanting to spend more time with the Guardian." "You mean?!" Osiris nodded and gestured back to the Forest. "I'll most likely be back by the time they've killed everything they can find in the Forest." Sagira spun around him shortly, nuzzling against his cheek for a moment before shooting off towards the entrance of the Forest.

* * *

Vance, despite what he tells the others, hasn't rested in about nine days now; he meditates lightly from time to time to give his mind a rest, but his body hasn't gotten the sleep he knows he needs. The rest of the disciples have left the Lighthouse to take some time to do deep meditation, hoping to see any signs of Osiris and his wisdom.

Faintly, he heard as the Vex portal sounded; someone has decided to visit him. "I was just meditating, Warlock. Would you like to join me?" He greeted; different than his normal ones, yes, but he and the Guardian were alone, so he didn't mind. The Warlock, however, didn't say anything; Vance only heard the sound of deep, steady breathing and fabric moving.

Osiris carefully pulled off his gauntlets and transmatted them away, staring at Vance as he patiently waited for him to do something. Osiris has never confessed this to Sagira or Saint, but...he found himself infatuated with Vance. He remembers so vividly the first time he laid eyes on the young Lightless man; nothing really too remarkable about him, expect for his eyes. Vance had heterochromia, and it was an extremely rare case as well: his left eye was a bright sky blue, but his right was half mint green and half chocolate. No one was really sure how it had happened, but those eyes enraptured Osiris so hastily he didn't know what to do with the sudden surge of emotions that coursed through him any time he looked upon Vance.

And even now, his heart races like it does around Saint as he simply stands before his crush. "Guardian?" Vance spoke up, stilling as the other's hands were on the hood of his robes, carefully pulling it away from his head. Short, messy brown locks met Osiris's eyes as he took in all of Vance's face; even with the solid blindfold wrapped around his eyes, he was still handsome. "W-What are you doing?" Vance stuttered as the Warlock touched the edge of his blindfold, his hands touching theirs and was shocked by how warm their skin was. _A Solar user._ Most Warlocks were studying the ways of the Void or Arc Light; very few in the current world state were using their Solar Light as their main one.

Vance didn't resist any further as he gently pulled the fabric away from Vance's eyes and Osiris felt his own sadden at the sight; they were visibly damaged and clouded over, their natural colors faintly seen. Osiris removed his own hood and the fabric he wore around his mouth as he cupped Vance's face in the palms of his hands.

"...You had such beautiful eyes."

Vance could barely process that this wasn't a random Warlock, but **_Osiris_** standing before him as a pair of warm and surprisingly soft lips met his own.

Did he over-step? He wasn't sure, as the only other person Osiris has really kissed was Saint, but quickly Vance melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his body, pulling him in close.

Was he hallucinating? There wasn't any possible way that the man kissing him was Osiris. "Osiris..." He breathed as the Warlock pulled away enough for him to breathe; it was a little tricky for Lightless to do certain things like kissing with Guardians, as they don't need certain things as often as he does. "Sh. I'm here, Vance, you're safe." Vance froze. It really was. It was him. It really is Osiris holding him, _kissing him_.

"I-I don't..." "I know; I just..." Osiris sighed, leaning forward and pressing another kiss against Vance's lips, smiling as he tried to chase his mouth for more. "I've been...infatuated with you for years, Vance. And I've heard from the Guardian just how much you...appreciate me." In fact, he's fairly sure Vance is as fanatical about him as Osiris was about the Vex and the threat they posed. Vance felt heat wash over his cheeks, trying to look away, but Osiris's firm hands kept his head in place. "It doesn't...upset you, does it?" "No. I'm just sad that your devotion lead to you losing your sight; you really did have such gorgeous eyes."

Vance smiled weakly, and the older man saw he was hesitating about something. Finally getting his nerve, Vance shoved himself forward and sealed his lips to the man he's fantasized about meeting for years.

Osiris responded with a hunger that had him moaning, the Warlock swallowing every sound like a starving man. Osiris forced himself to pull away, panting softly as his Light tingled over his skin; he thought only Saint could pull that reaction out of him. His desire that was so ravenous it could devour everything Osiris loved and it would still crave more. He watched carefully as Vance licked his lips, seeming to savor the taste of him on his tongue like Osiris was. "I... I had thought that you were in love with Saint-14?"

"I am. And he feels the same, but...well," Osiris carded a hand through Vance's hair, seeing as the man leaned into his touch. "The love we have for each other will never move into anything past platonic. Yes, we share romantic feelings for one another, but we can't see either of us together as an actual couple." Vance licked his lips again, thinking. "And you are infatuated with me..." It appeared that he might have finally put the pieces together. "Would it...ever go past this?"

" _ **YES.**_ " Osiris growled, unable to help himself at the mere thought of more, and Vance shivered. "Certainly an interesting first meeting, I will admit." Osiris laughed openly then. "This isn't the first time we've met, Vance; it's just the first time I'm letting you 'see' me." Vance looked stunned for a moment before he recomposed himself; Osiris favored Solar Light, it was true, but he didn't mind focusing on Arc or Void so Vance didn't know it was him whenever the man was alone. "Well... I'm glad to finally met you at last, Osiris." "Glad to see you again, Vance." Osiris almost whispered before he pulled Vance into another kiss, this time pouring his Light into the other man; he was making sure that if anyone dared to kiss his Vance, they'll be burned by the part of his Light that now perched over the little amount of Light Vance indeed has, wrapping around it like the wings of a phoenix.


End file.
